Thank You Chemistry
by hagi
Summary: a short naruhina fic.i suggest you don't read this.why?this is my first written fic,so it kinda sucks and the words were all over the places..hinata failed an exam, thank goodness naruto was there to help her.


Title: Thank you Chemistry

Author: Hagi ( ha'ji )

"Hinata, we need to talk after class."

These few words were underestimated by the raven-haired beauty. She didn't think that these same words would make her arrive at the certain point she's standing right now.

"Maybe you should. So you can ponder some initiatives you should have thought nearer the beginning, and maybe, we would never have this conversation right now."

She scolded herself mentally. If only she hadn't written the nefarious note at the bottom of her quiz paper…

"You will still get two points for the proper answer on the said question, but I believe you left something scribbled just beside your response?"

If only she kept the burning resentment inside her and didn't gave in to her ego pleaded for unabated revenge…

"As you can probably see, I, too, left a 'long' note parallel to your 'impression' on what are the important applications of stoichiometry in your daily activities in school and at home."

If only…

"You can not live without H2O or O2, can you?"

If only her temper's…

"Now, Hyuuga Hinata, you can take your leave."

----------------------------------------------------

A dozen of strips of guilt wounded around her being, restraining her from looking straight to where she was headed, pursing her lips shut, and draining her staying power.

A girl or two grunted roughly when her wilted body had hit theirs, but she didn't looked up, she just keep on walking, wondering why her classroom is seems like a million miles away so suddenly.

Arriving at her 'finish line', Hinata swung the glass door heedlessly, neglecting the stares thrown to her by her classmates, some were bewildered, while several were looking at her like 'just-who-the-heck-are-you-to-act-like-that'. But who cares anyway?

Fairness wasn't imposed to her case, she thought, at the same time smirking to herself.

"What's up Hinata?" a male voice interrupted her. _Oh great._

"This," Hinata handed him the paper which she had received a little while ago, she continued, "… is killing me. It's killing me because I worked my ass off for this damn quiz. But what do I get in return?"

Hinata grabbed for her black hand bag slung on her chair. She was mad and guilty at the same time.

"Bye. I'm going home." She said between the swears flying out like spells from her lips.

Pushing away some disarrayed strands of hairs across her pale face, she took long strides towards Naruto who was sitting coolly on the floor with one his knees tucked in his chest.

Naruto, their class president, was reading her quiz paper, or staring at it, she corrected herself. This young man in front of her was elected to be their class president. Either because he is a four-letter word, cute, or because he is known to be collected and his personalities suit being a dictator-type leader, doesn't really matters to Hinata, as long as he's doing his job well.

All Hinata know is that the said man is existing in every living girl's fantasy, well except for her maybe. Naruto is nothing special. He's a beautiful man, yes, but the thing is, she doesn't give a damn.

"Hey, I'm leaving, Naruto-"

The blond guy with sapphire eyes stood up, handed her the paper back and then did the last thing in her mind she would do. Naruto lifted his hand, then touched the back of her palm, and squeezed it lightly.

Her mind went blank/empty for the very first time on that day. The anger, depression, or whatsoever vanished into the oblivion (she thought it wouldn't return, but it did after an hour or two).

_N-Naruto your hand… Can I still call this a human hand? It's amazingly soft. It's my first time feeling your touch yet… this feeling is so familiar that I…I feel this feeling has been with me from the very beginning._

"Hinata, you can do it." And he smiled, while setting her hand free. "Chemistry shouldn't worry you this much. Just chill out, okay?"

_I want to slap you… _

_S-stop smiling, teme._

She turned her back to him.

_You're stealing my heart. _ :')

(A/N: ahemm… Ah, let me tell you one thing, this fic isn't an ordinary one, well, for me. Know why (of course not)?? This really happened (to myself)!! I mean the plot, not with the Naruto characters or whatsoever. Yep, including how I failed my quiz number 4 regarding the topic 'stoichiometry' in Chemistry (dec. 14, 2007-that's the exact date). But..hehehe..God never closes a door without opening a window (or is that another way around?). Well… that's it. Hope you could spare some time and… you know…tell me what you think about this fic. By the way, I'm really grateful for you reading this. Thank you, really.)


End file.
